


Sprchový incident

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brave John Watson, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Sweet/Hot, blowjob, handjob, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Sherlock hledá Johna a najde ho ve sprše. Nahého.





	

"Johne!" volal Sherlock už asi popáté. Žádná odpověď. Sherlock se konečně probral ze svého paláce mysli. "Johne!!!" Opět žádná reakce. To už bylo divné. Po tolika zavoláních už mu John většinou odpověděl. Sherlock nejprve zvážil možnost, že je John prostě jen na nákupu nebo něco podobného. Jenže on už byl ve svém paláci mysli... Jak dlouho? Podíval se na hodiny. 8 hodin. John mu vždycky říkal, než se někam na delší dobu vypravil. Na okamžik ho přepadla panika. Co když se mu něco stalo? Jejich práce byla nebezpečná a nesla s sebou jistá rizika, jenže když byl John s ním, mohli se navzájem krýt. Když byli spolu, mohl Johna ochránit.  
Sherlock se zvedl z pohovky, pořád ještě oblečený ve svém saténovém županu. Proběhl kuchyní, chodbou, ložnicí... Uslyšel zvuk tekoucí vody. Vběhl do koupelny. "Johne!?" Zastavil se mezi dveřmi.  
John stál před ním nahý, s překvapením zcela viditelným na jeho tváři.  
"Sherlocku, co to sakra...?" John zněl trochu zahanbeně. Tak dobře. Ne jen trochu. Byl rudý jako rajče.  
Sherlock si nahlas oddychl. John je v pořádku. Je doma, v bezpečí. Sherlock měl obrovské nutkání ho obejmout a držet ho tak dlouho, jak jen to je možné.  
Z myšlenek ho probralo odkašlání. John stál před ním pořád tak, jak ho Bůh stvořil a zřejmě čekal na to, až Sherlock odejde. A Sherlock už se opravdu chystal odejít. Jenže pak mu z nějakého důvodu začal pohled sjíždět dolů. Nedívej se tam. Nedívej se tam...  
Tak. Podíval se. Kdyby jen podíval. Zíral na Johna jako na přízrak a nemohl odtrhnout pohled.  
Uběhla nějaká doba. Sherlock nebyl schopen určit jak dlouhá, protože ho právě něco rozptylovalo. Tak fajn. Měl by přestat zírat. Přemýšlel, jak dlouhá je asi společensky přijatelná doba zírání na kamarádovi genitálie. K žádnému výsledku se nedobral.  
"Ehm..." John právě začínal ztrácet trpělivost. Ocitl se v poměrně trapné situaci a Sherlock mu to rozhodně nijak nezlehčoval.  
"Sherlocku...?"  
Žádná odpověď. Tak tohle už bylo vážně děsivé. John se začínal bát, že Sherlock nejspíš upadl do šoku. Jinak si jeho reakci vysvětlit neuměl. Natáhl se pro ručník a omotal si ho kolem pasu. Sherlock se konečně pohnul a podíval se na Johna. Přesněji řečeno do jeho očí. Hned však opět odvrátil pohled.  
"Víš... já... myslel jsem že se ti něco stalo... neodpovídal jsi a já nevěděl kde jsi, a tak jsem se díval všude po bytě, no a ty jsi byl celou tu dobu tady... Sherlock se zadrhával. Vypadal nejistě. Víc než nejistě, uvědomil si John. Vypadal skoro nevinně. Jako by ještě před chvílí vůbec nezíral na Johnův penis.  
"No, tak vidím že jsi v pořádku... tedy víc než v pořádku... no a myslím že zas půjdu... John už to nevydržel a uchechtl se. Sherlocka v rozpacích neviděl každý den. 

Sherlock rychle utekl do svého pokoje a zabouchl za sebou dveře. Opřel se o zeď a zhluboka dýchal, aby se uklidnil. Má snad horečku? Co se to s ním děje? Snažil se projít si důležitá data nasbíraná během posledních pár chvil. Jeho reakce na Johnovu nahotu byla poněkud překvapivá. Nikdy by neřekl, že ho může nahý John takto vyvést z míry. Sherlock byl ještě donedávna přesvědčený, že už se naučil mít své emoce a "podobné nesmysly" pod kontrolou. Jenže jeho reakce svědčila o pravém opaku. Jak to Johnovi vysvětlí? 

John byl ve svém pokoji a oblékal se. Nemohl přestat myslet na Sherlockův výraz. Co to mělo sakra znamenat? Nevěděl, co si má o tom podivném pohledu myslet. Kdyby Sherlock nevypadal tak vystrašeně, skoro by si myslel, že se mu to co viděl líbí. Proboha... Johna napadlo něco šíleného. Provést experiment. Ačkoli to nebylo zas tak šílené. Přeci, proč by nemohl experimentovat, když Sherlock to dělal pořád? Začal se znovu svlékat. Nechal si na sobě jen tričko a šel si sednout na gauč. Sherlock byl pořád ve svém pokoji. John si počká... 

Sherlock otvíral dveře, připraven tvářit se, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo. Protože i když byl génius, přeci jen nedokázal vymyslet vysvětlení svého chování, které by Johna přesvědčilo o tom, že jeho zájem o penis jeho spolubydlícího je čistě akademický. 

John seděl na gauči a díval se na televizi. "Á Sherlocku, tady jsi." uvítal ho. "Nechceš se jít dívat na televizi? Dávají pořad o vydrách."  
Takže John se také rozhodl, že se bude chovat jako by se nic nestalo. Sherlocka to trochu překvapilo. Byl ale rád, že nemusí čelit nebezpečným otázkám. "Moc rád se s tebou podívám na..." Zdá se mu to, nebo John nemá kalhoty? "podívám na..." Bezva. Už je to tu zase. To se nemůže podívat na Johnův penis, aniž by měl problém s řečí? Ale stejně... Proč proboha sedí John na jejich gauči do půl těla nahý? Snažil se tím snad Sherlockovi něco dokázat? Fajn. Tuhle hru mohli hrát dva. Sherlock může dělat jako by nic. Opravdu. Jen co se dá trochu dohromady...  
Seděli od sebe alespoň půl metru daleko. O to se Sherlock postaral. Přeci jenom se chtěl soustředit na pořad. Nebo to alespoň předstírat. Opatrně se podíval na Johna, který se zdál být zadívaný na televizi. Seděl tak, že z něj nebylo nic moc vidět. Sherlock potřeboval data.  
"Ehm... Johne? Mohl by jsi nám prosím udělat čaj?" Snažil se tvářit nevinně, jako by si vůbec nevšiml toho, že jeho spolubydlící nemá kalhoty. "Jasně." Zazněla odpověď a John se začal zvedat. Jenže se hned otočil K Sherlockovi zády. Ten se snažil naklonit co nejvíc. Kdyby se John jen ještě trochu pootočil... 

Johnovi to lichotilo. Už dlouho se nestalo, aby měl někdo takový zájem o jeho tělo. A už vůbec ne muž. Ještě k tomu muž, jako je Sherlock. Sherlocka zajímá jeho penis. Dobře... znělo to trochu divně, ale proboha... Ještě nedávno si myslel, že Sherlocka takové věci nezajímají. A teď se ho Sherlock snaží prohlížet, zatímco John je naoko ponořený do sledování dokumentu. Ta představa byla jistým způsobem vzrušující. John začínal mít obavy, aby se jeho penis neukázal Sherlockovi sám.  
"Johne? Mohl by jsi nám prosím udělat čaj?" Uf... Dobře... Teď má šanci utéct. Musí zmizet dřív, než Sherlock zahlédně jeho erekci. "Jasně," odpověděl rychle a opatrně se zvednul a šel na záchod. Mohl experimentovat s Sherlockovým zájmem o něj. Nemůže si ale dovolit dát najevo svůj zájem o Sherlocka.  
"Johne ty máš erekci." John už byl skoro na záchodě, když uslyšel Sherlocka. A kurva... "Ještě jsem neviděl, že by u někoho sledování pořadu o vydrách vyvolal erekci." Johnovi se podařilo skrýt úsměv. Vážně si Sherlock myslí že má erekci ze sledování dokumentu o vydrách? "Sherlocku... nejsi najednou nějak zaujatý mým přirozením?" Ta otázka mu tak nějak vyklouzla.  
Následovalo trapné ticho. "Můj zájem o tvůj penis je čistě vědecký." Teď už se John otočil. Snažil se nevnímat jak se sherlock tváří na jeho vztyčené pohlaví. "Vědecký?" přiměl se John promluvit. "Takže ti přijde zajímavý?" Sherlock měl růžové tváře a rozpačitý výraz. Po chvíli se ale sebral.  
"Nevadilo by ti, kdyby jsme se podívali ještě na jeden dokument? Mohl bych sledovat tvé reakce?" Když už jednou začal, nemohl najednou nějak přestat. Je přeci vědec a detektiv. Chtěl vědět co Johna vzrušuje. Kvůli vědě, samozřejmě. Nic jiného v tom rozhodně nebylo. 

Oh. Tak fajn. Tenhle rozhovor začíná být divný. Takže Sherlock chce vědecky zkoumat Johna, řekněme si to otevřeně, chce zkoumat především Johnův penis. Johnovi to nejdřív přišlo poměrně praštěné, ale přeci jenom šlo o Sherlocka. To pomyšlení na Sherlocka, jak ho sleduje... Hm... John cítil v břiše nával horka. "Dobře." Nechtěl s tím souhlasit, ale už bylo pozdě. Jeho mozek mu vypovídal službu. 

John se posadil a čekal, až Sherlock něco pustí. Tentokrát to byl dokument o ježcích. Zajímavé. Sherlock si sedl vedle Johna a nakukoval mu do klína. John se snažil soustředit na ten hloupý dokument, ale k sakru... Sherlock tak úžasně voněl. Měl pocit, jako by byl čím dál tím blíž. Neopovažoval se si to ověřit. Už takhle měl problém s tím, aby udržel své emoce na uzdě.  
A je to tu. Už má zase erekci. Sherlock teď nesedí vedle Johna, ale sklání se nad jeho klínem a zblízka ho studuje. Podívá se nahoru na Johna, který už se nedívá na televizi. Dívá se na Sherlocka, v očích žár.  
Sherlock se cítí zvláštně. Začíná mu být horko a neví, co dál. John už zřejmě ztratil o televizi zájem. Měl by ho nechat jít do koupelny, aby se té erekce mohl zbavit. Nebo by mohl... 

John už je impozantně tvrdý. Potřebuje to. Potřebuje to teď hned. Sherlock, který ho pořád pozoruje a nad něčím usilovně přemýšlí, se najednou skloní, až je nebezpečně blízko. John na sobě ucítí jeho horký dech a zachvěje se. Neví, co má Sherlock v plánu, ale jestli něco brzy neudělá, John už to vevydrží a bude si ho muset vyhonit. A Sherlockovy rty jsou tak neskutečně blízko. John se nehýbe. Vlastně ani nedýchá. Asi minutu takhle sedí a pak, když už John začíná ztrácet trpělivost, se ho Sherlock dotkne. Dotkne se rty jeho žaludu a proboha... John vydechne. Neví co má dělat. Na tomhle se nedomluvili. Sherlock ho měl jenom pozorovat. Jenže teď... Johnovi myšlenky najednou někam odpluly, když si ho vzal Sherlock do pusy. Tenhle experiment se mu začínal sakra líbit. 

Shrelock byl tím co měl před sebou naprosto uchvácen. John byl tak krásný. Musí se na něj podívat víc zblízka. Jak ho taj pozoroval, cítil, jak se jim oběma zrychluje dech. Podíval se nahoru na Johna, který mu pohled vracel. Byl to zvláštní pohled. Plný něčeho, co Sherlock neuměl tak úplně pojmenovat. Ten pohled jako by říkal: "Tady jsme doma."  
Sherlock se sklonil a dotknul se rty Johnova žaludu. Měl prostě pocit, že by to měl udělat. Chtěl to udělat. Tak nějak si říkal, že mu snad John odporovat nebude. Když se ho konečně dotkl svými rty, John se napl a prudce vydechl. Tohle asi nečekal. Sherlock se najednou bál odmítnutí. John vypadal nejistě. Přemýšlel jak se z tohohle vyvléct? Sherlock se rozhodl, že zkusí něco víc. Vsunul si špičku Johnova penisu do úst. John se trochu uvolnil a po tváři se mu rozlil spokojený výraz. Teď už Sherlockovi určitě bránit nebude. Jenže v čem vlastně? Sherlock tohle dělal poprvé. Bylo to tak neskutečně zvláštní a nové. Uvědomil si, že je to pro něj asi tak trochu jako nový případ. Něco nového k objevování, k vyřešení. John byl pro něj, i přes to, že o něm věděl snad víc než John sám, pořád záhadou. Teď byl Sherlock neskutečně zvědavý, jak bude John reagovat na jeho doteky. Začal ústy pomalu klouzat po celé délce Johnova penisu a přitom ho bedlivě sledoval. John teď zadržoval vzdechy a snažil se udržet své tělo v klidu, což bylo neskutečně těžké. Nejradši by Sherlocka popadl za vlasy a přirážel by mu do úst, dokud by se neudělal. Jenže tu byla druhá část Johna, která mu připomínala, že Sherlock v tomhle nejspíš nemá moc velké zkušenosti, a že ho nesmí nějakými zbrklými touhami vystrašit. Nechtěl mu přeci ublížit. Sherlock teď vypadal neskutečně zranitelně, jak tam tak před Johnem klečel a nejistě ho pozoroval, zatímco ho kouřil. Jako by se bál odmítnutí.  
John natáhl ruku a pohladil Sherlocka po vlasech, aby ho ujistil, že je to v pořádku. Celé to bylo tak neskutečně něžné a opatrné. Přesný opak Sherlockova běžného jednání. John o téhle Sherlockově něžné stránce věděl, ale nikdy by si nemyslel, že bude určená právě jemu.  
"Ach Sherlocku..." John nenacházel slova, kterými by vyjádřil, co teď cítil. Chtěl Sherlockovi poděkovat. Chtěl mu říct, jak je krásný a úžasný. Všechny nápady se ale rozplynuly, když Sherlock zvednul hlavu a podíval se na Johna. Rty měl vlhké a zorničky rozšířené. Byl tak nádherný. John už se neudržel, sklonil se a jemně Sherlocka políbil. 

Sherlock si všimnul toho, že se John chystá něco říct. A je to tu. Teď ho John odmítne. Řekne něco jako "Tohle nemůžeme, zničilo by to naše přátelství." nebo "Ale Sherlocku, kolikrát ti mám říkat že nejsem gay." Sherlock se připravoval na to, co by John mohl říct. Ten však jen vyslovil jeho jméno. A k Sherlockově překvapení to neznělo ani trochu odmítavě. Pustil Johnův penis aby mohl roztřídit své myšlenky a přijít na to, co John chce. Sherlock se začal probírat rozházenými myšlenkami, když v tom se John předklonil a políbil ho. Sherlock byl najednou mimo. Poprvé za několik let nemyslel naprosto na nic. Jediné co cítil byl měkký dotek Johnových rtů. A pak se ho John začal dotýkat. Sherlock byl najednou plný emocí.  
John ho přijal. John ho neodmítl.  
Najednou pocítil příval touhy, což bylo něco, s čímž se nemusel potýkat už nějakou dobu. Bylo to tak nečekané, že se na Johna vrhl. Hladově ho líbal. Dotýkal se ho. Hladil ho ve vlasech. A John, jakmile se vzpamatoval z překvapení, mu to začal oplácet. 

John byl bez sebe. Byl přimáčknutý ke gauči, nad sebou Sherlocka, který jako by byl najednou všude. Všude, jen ne tam, kde ho John právě potřeboval nejvíc. Nadzvednul boky a konečně se otřel o Sherlockův naběhlý rozkrok. Oba toužebně zamručeli. Johnova ruka zabloudila do Sherlockova rozkroku. "Johne!" Sherlockův hlas byl roztřesený a plný touhy. John začal Sherlockovi rozepínat kalhoty. Díval se mu do očí, čekal, jestli ho Sherlock nezastaví. V Sherlockově výrazu však nebylo nic než něha a touha. John vzal Sherlocka do ruky. 

Sherlock byl ztracený. Nořil se hlouběji a hlouběji. S každým Johnovým dotykem to bylo horší. Neměl tohle dovolit. Ale teď už je pozdě. Už to nezmění. John se pro něj stal vším.  
"Sherlocku, jsi v pořádku? Jestli tohle nechceš, nemusíme to dělat." John to chtěl. A moc. Nikdy by ale neudělal nic, čím by Sherlockovi ublížil. Zvlášť teď, když byl tak zranitelný a nemohl se bránit. 

A v tu chvíli si Sherlock uvědomil, že už byl ztracený dávno. Ani kdyby chtěl, nemohl by to už dávno zastavit. Byl v tom až po uši. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že to zastavit nechtěl. Chtěl Johna. Navždy. 

"Ano. Prosím Johne."  
A tak John pokračoval. Laskal Sherlocka a živil se jeho mručením a vzdechy. Věděl, že mu Sherlock důvěřuje, jinak by mu tohle nedovolil. Vydal se mu naposapas a věřil, že John ho nezklame.  
Sherlock byl na pokraji a třásl se. Skoro plakal. Tolik emocí, pocitů a John...  
Připadal si jako v jiné dimenzi. Nic tam nebylo, jen neproniknutelná tma. Tma a John. John, který ho držel a chránil, aby ho tma nepohltila. John, který tu byl vždy pro něj, ať se dělo cokoli. 

Sherlock... Nádherný, nevyzpytatelný, geniální a především lidský. John viděl, že Sherlock už brzy bude. Měl zavřené oči. Vzal Sherlocka do ruky a pritiskl se k němu, aby ho držel. Aby viděl jeho výraz. Aby ho ochránil. Držel ho, dokud nebyl konec.  
Sherlock přišel k sobě a otevřel oči. Podíval se na sebe. John už ho očistil. Aspoň doufal, že to byl John. Paní Hudsonová je sice starostlivá žena, ale Sherlock upřímně doufal, že ho tu takhle nepřistihla. 

A pak si to uvědomil. "Johne?"  
"Tady jsem, Sherlocku." John byl vedle něj. Sherlock se otočil, aby se na Johna podíval. Potřeboval vědět, že je to v pořádku. Že to Johnovi nevadí. Ne... Že to John takhle chce.  
Johnův úsměv byl tak hřejivý. Sherlock chtěl něco říct, ale jak se tak díval na Johna, cítil, jak pod jeho pohledem taje.  
"Já... Johne, chtěl bys... je to..." Vážně se snažil. Johnův pohled byl ale tak... tak...  
"Pojď sem ty idiote." John Sherlocka objal, přivinul ho k sobě a Sherlock věděl, že to je v pořádku. Takhle to bude navždy. On a John proti zbytku světa.


End file.
